The Accident! nanami x tomoe
by Meeshkaluver
Summary: What if Nanami got in an accident? Find out how and what happened after.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters Nanami and Tomoe or Kamisama Hajimemashita

This chapter is like a prolog. (Just saying)

* * *

"Hey Tomoe!" Nanami says in a kind and warm voice.

Tomoe walks into the kitchen where Nanami is waiting.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering-"

Tomoe glares at Nanami and says in a loud manner, "No!"

"But I didn't even finish talking. You're so mean." Nanami walks out of the kitchen with a pouting face.

_Why was he so mean, that's not like him._

She walks into her room when suddenly Tomoe grabs her hand. Nanami turns around surprisingly.

"Sorry, Nanami. I'm just a little bit angry right now. I didn't mean to yell at you." He notices that Nanami is blushing. He looks at where he is and only sees her room and clothes everywhere.

Nanami pushes him out of her room and quickly shuts the door.

**_Bang!_ **

Now Tomoe is confused. There wasn't anything in Nanami's room that would have made her blush.

_Was it because of what happened yesterday?_

**-****Flashback****-**

Tomoe walks up to Nanami's room and opens the door. There was Nanami, sitting on the bed.

The room was suddenly filled with a warm atmosphere.

He closed the door and walked over to Nanami. He sat down on the bed next to Nanami.

Nanami suddenly lit up bright red. Nanami just finished watching a romance movie where the girl and boy kissed. Nanami wasn't good at romance, but she loved watching it.

It was silent.

Then Tomoe stated,"Nanami, you didn't just think of anything weird did you?"

Nanami lit up a even darker shade of red. "Of course I didn't! I'm not a pervert like you...Anyways, you are the one sitting on MY bed. So get off! Any girl would think that you…." Nanami stopped talking because it was making it more awkward.

Tomoe looks at Nanami's tomato face. He found it so cute. Then is heart started thumping.

_What is this? I'm I really falling in love with Nanami? _

Tomoe had felt this many times, but this time, it was unexpectedly strong.

"Umm, Tomoe? Why are you looking at me that way?" Nanami's cheeks were starting to turn back to their silky peach color.

Nanami blinked.

Then all of a sudden, she tasted the sweetness of someone's lips. Her eyes flashed wide open. Tomoe had wrapped his arms around Nanami.

-**Nanami's Perspective**-

His hands are so warm.

_Why is it that I feel so comfortable? _

I relax a bit and he then pushes me closer to him. His love and care was pouring out of him like a waterfall. You could almost drown in it. I wish I could stay like this forever, with him by my side, protecting me when I need him.

_I love him._

-**Regular Perspective**-

Tomoe lets go of Nanami, who was staring at him with a look that seemed like she was waiting for it to happen. Tomoe got up from the bed and walkes out of the room. The room then felt like it lost its warmth.

Nanami sits there with a blushing face and a filled heart.

-**Tomoe's Perspective**-

I hope my warmth reached you.

I tell myself every day that a human and yokais can't be together. But times are changed because you are here. Nanami, my heart can't hold it back any more. I need to show you.

_I love you._

**-End of Flashback-**

Tomoe walks outside to the starry night sky. He look up and the sky. The shining stars remind him of the sparkle in Nanami's eyes every time she smiles.

"I have to stop thinking like this or I might one day hurt Nanami."

Tomoe looked back down and starts walking off into the silent night.


	2. Chapter 2

**-****Normal perspective****-**

"Yawwwn!" Nanami looks out on the road.

She has been waiting at the bus stop for 15 minutes now. Nanami looks at her watch. School is about to start. The bus better hurry. Then something catches her eye. It sparkles in the bright sunlight. Then it hits her! It's Tomoe's hairpin.

_What is it doing out here?_

She walks out into the road. The hot pavement feels warm under her shoes. She bent down to grab the pin.

Tomoe walks out of the bushes. He stares at the bus speeding to catch up with the schedule heading right towards Nanami.

Tomoe sticks out his hand. "Nanami!"

It was too late.

"Screeeeeeeeeeeeech!"

A loud thump and plop was heard.

"NANAMI!" Tomoe runs up to Nanami's limp body. He falls on his knees and picks her up. The sky was filled with silence that couldn't be broken. Tears were the only thing you could hear from miles. Tomoe's tears.

Nanami barely opened her eyes, only halfway up.

"Tomoe." She lifts her hand up to his face. Her hand slides across Tomoe's teary face. Tomoe grabs her hand and holds it tight.

"Don't leave me, Nanami! Don't leave me!"

Nanami's eyes close and her head falls into Tomoe's arm.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Tomoe quickly jumps up with Nanami in his arms. He runs up to the temple, leaving the blood stained road behind him.

"Mikage! Where are you?! Help! Help her!" Tears are still falling down Tomoe's face.

Mizuki and Mikage pop out of the kitchen. They see Nanami and her blood dripping on the floor. There is a big pool of blood now under Tomoe. Their faces were open wide in shock. They run up to Tomoe and help set her down on the floor.

Mizuki starts to cry. Nanami meant so much to him. She helped him through the horrible times he went through alone.

_Why? Why did this happen to her?!_

Mikage told Tomoe to go get some bandages. Tomoe ran for his life to get some.

Mikage put his head on Nanami's chest.

….

Silence

….

Mikage lifted his head back up. Misuki stared at his face to see what expression he had. His face was filled with sadness. Misuki's expression after that was terrifying. He got up and sprinted to his room. Cold tears following him. He ran right by Tomoe.

Tomoe stood there shocked. He dropped the bandages and ran to Nanami. He entered the room to see Mikage's head bowed in front of Nanami's body. He finally got a good look at Nanami's body. He saw scrapes and boozes everywhere. Blood was all over the floor and stained her clothes. Tomoe rushed over to Mikage and grabbed him from his shoulders.

Tomoe screamed, "Don't tell me she is dead! She can't be dead!" Tears started to roll down his checks. His ears down and in pain. "She can't be dead…There was something I still wanted to tell her…"

Mikage stood up and said, "We are all in pain Tomoe."

Tomoe dropped next to Nanami and hugged her. He didn't care if he got bloody. He just wanted to be by Nanami. He wanted to hold her forever. He missed her yelling at her. He missed the warm smile of hers.

If only…..if only…


	3. Chapter 3

**-Tomoe's POV-**

Before I knew it, I had slept with my head on Nanami's chest. It felt so cold. Probably because my clothes were still blood stained. With Nanami's blood. Oh how much I missed her.

She would be walking into the kitchen right now. I would be cooking some shiitake mushrooms in her soup. Then she would yell at me.

I chuckled at the thought of her trying to pick the mushrooms out of soup.

I lift up my head up as Mikage walks into the room. I look at Mikage. His eyes had a little tint of red. I could tell he was crying.

"Tomoe, we need to talk…"

I know what those words mean.

"I know. She's dead." I quickly blurted out. Tears start falling from my checks. He looked back at Nanami. Why did he have to lose the one he loved again!? Why can't I just protect and keep the one I love?!

_Why is it so hard?_

I got up and walked out of the room. I slammed the door as loud as I could, hoping where ever she is, she could hear how much I missed her.

Human were always so weak.

-**Mikage's POV-**

I stood there, knowing that this would happen. I'm intrigued though. He HAS grown up some, even though he is crying like a lost little kid. He is taking this a lot better that I thought he would. I imagined him throwing a fit.

_What am I thinking?!_ Of course he wouldn't throw a fit, he is a grown man!

Wow, Nanami was really influencing me. Probably because she would always throw little fits when she didn't get what she wanted. I noticed I laughed a little.

I looked at Nanami that was laying on the ground.

"Well Nanami, time to put you to bed."

**-Normal POV-**

Mikage lifted Nanami up and carried her outside.

He already had a pit dug up to place her in. He decided to place her right next to the cherry blossom tree. So every time the wind blew and the petals fell off the tree, he would remember just how kind and caring she was to everyone.

He carefully placed her inside the hole.

'_Oh how much this place is going to change without you, Nanami.'_

He looked at the face of the one Tomoe loved.

She really would have changed Tomoe for the better if she lived long enough. He believed that she was turning Tomoe into someone that would finally understand the human world. He could see the change that she did. Tomoe was defiantly less reckless, that was for sure. He was also more caring.

But now that she is gone, Mikage is afraid that Tomoe will turn back to how he was before he met her.

Mikage was almost finished burying Nanami when a breeze flew by him. It felt so warm and loving. It reminded him on Nanami.

Then he felt a presence.

He quickly looked behind him and saw Nanami standing there with her big smile.


	4. Chapter 4

-Tomoe's POV-

…

..

.

-Normal POV-

**Back at the cherry tree**

Mikage stands there, the breeze still passing by. Right there appeared Nanami, the girl that had just died. The girl Mikage just buried. The girl that shouldn't be here anymore.

"Nanami?" Mikage looked like he was out of breath.

_This has never happened before. What is happening right now?_

Nanami suddenly looked away towards the shrine.

"What's wrong Nanami?" Mikage stood there still bewildered by what had manifested right in front of him.

A gust of wind flew by, and the next thing he knew, Nanami was gone.

Tomoe walked through the door to where Mikage was.

"What are you doing, Mikage?" Tomoe asked with a curious look. He still had a sad impression on his face, though it was barely noticeable.

Mikage looked at himself and didn't even notice the he had stuck his hand out in trying the grab Nanami.

Mikage quickly pulled his arm back down and said, "Nothing." He put on his little smile and grabbed his shove he accidentally dropped.

"Tisk" Tomoe went back inside. "Tell me when you're done!"

Mikage quit smiling when he sensed Tomoe was gone. That experience was definitely not 'nothing'. He wondered why he didn't tell Tomoe what happened. For some reason, he felt like he shouldn't.

Then he noticed that he didn't finish burying Nanami. There was still her head left to bury. He stuck his shove into the small pile of dirt that was lying next to him.

_What is wrong with me? Am I starting to see things? But I could smell her, so was that not a hallucination? Why did that happen?_

Mikage started to pour the dirt on Nanami's face. Before he knew it, he finished. All he had to do now was pat down the dirt. Tomoe said he would finish the rest.

Mikage thought to himself. So he still cares about her. Like it wasn't obvious when he was crying.

Then he felt the same, warm breeze skim past him.

He thought. _It can't possibly be Nanami again._

He looked behind him again, expecting that it might be Nanami. For some reason he felt like an idiot trying to see a dead person when she was obviously dead. He just buried her.

When she looked behind him, he didn't see Nanami.

_Just what I thought._

He looked back at the grave. He took his shove and gently started patting down the dirt when he noticed something. He looked up and stuck the shove into the ground. He tip toed slowly towards the cherry tree.

What he noticed is that the cherry tree had bloomed. That doesn't seem suspicious in any way until you think of the fact that it wasn't so post to bloom until a couple of weeks. It's too early to start blooming.

He was a foot away when he thought how ridicules this was if someone saw him acting like this.

He was a few inches away when suddenly…

*SLAP*

"What are you doing?! No peeking!"

Mikage tumbled backwards at the sudden slap to his face. He rubbed his face that was in pain.

"Why did you do that? Anyway, who are you?" Mikage asked.

The person walked from behind the tree and stood there holding something behind its back.

When Mikage finally looked up, he saw that is was Nanami. Then he giggled a little.

Nanami also giggled and said, "So, how are you guys doing? I hope I'm not budging in."


	5. Chapter 5

**-Mizuki's POV-**

I finally got the guts to come out of my room. Then I saw Tomoe coming inside. I wonder how he is taking this. I know I was a mess when I lost my kami. I missed her so much, and I thought that she would come back. But, she never did and I had to face that. I can't imagine Tomoe trying to get over this turn of events, especially sense he wasn't there for her. He must feel like hell.

"Soooo, what were you doing outside?" Mizuki asked curiously.

Tomoe looked over at me with a little sneer. I guess I shouldn't have said that to him. He seems mad. Probably to himself. We are all terribly sad that Nanami. I mean I miss her SO much.

A tear starts to fall down my cheek. This doesn't go unnoticed by Tomoe. Before I know it, I started crying. I put my hands up to my face to try to hide myself. My hands were soaked in a couple seconds.

Then Tomoe walks over and sits next to me.

"It's ok. You can let it all out. This hurts you as much it does me. It hurts so much because everywhere I go, I get reminded that she isn't here with us."

Tomoe puts his hand and my shoulder which made me look up. I saw he had also started crying, but just a little. He isn't the kind of guy to cry. Even though if I told him he looked like he was trying to create an ocean when he was crying earlier, he would say I was seeing things.

I couldn't take it anymore! I hugged Tomoe and buried my face in his kimono. I cried, "Why did she have to die?! WHY!? This world just hates me so much what it would do anything to destroy my life." I looked up at Tomoe's face. "Why does this happen to me, Tomoe?" I stuffed my face back into his chest. I softly whispered, "I miss her so much."

**-Normal POV-**

***Back at the cherry tree***

"So, did you come to say goodbye to everyone?" Mikage stood there a little that Nanami was there. Also that she just slapped him. She usually doesn't slap.

"Goodbye? Who ever said I was leaving? Do you really hate me that much for leaving you for and couple of minutes?" Nanami started swaying back and forth. She seemed to childish now.

"Then why did you leave when Tomoe was about to appear? He has been mourning over you for so long."

"Oh, that. I was too nervous. I mean I just rose from the dead! How do you think he would react?"

Mikage looked at her knowingly. "Ya, I guess that would make sense. Then why did you come to me?"

"Well, you're the most cooperative here and I think it is easier to talk to you right now then the two others. Especially sense the think I'm still dead." Nanami knew she would have to explain this to everyone. "Oh, also because no one but you must know that I'm still alive. Promise?"

"Uhh…, ok, I promise. But you have to explain ALL of this to me." This is going to be a long explanation. I'm still bewildered that she is here though.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She brings up what was behind her back. Mikage looks and sees a box. "This is for Tomoe. Hide it somewhere in my room where he could find it but don't let him see you with it. It's something special." She gives him the box and one of her sweet smiles.

The wind starts to pick up. It howls in the sky.

"Well, it's time for me to go. I'll see you tomorrow!" She disappears, with her scent along with her.

Mikage stands there with the box in his hands. It's about 4in by 11in. He wonders what is possibly inside this box. This box had nothing special about it. He flipped it around, looking to see if there is anything special about it. Once he decided that it wasn't special in any way, he wanted to look inside it.

He knew Nanami said it was for Tomoe but the mystery was too big for him.

He walked over to the cherry tree and sat behind it so that he would be facing away from the shrine. Butterflies started to fly over and land next to him.

_What is inside this box?_

Mikage grabbed to top of the box and lifted the top off. First thing he saw was a note lying over top of something. He put the box down and lifted the note up to read it. He unfolded it and started reading.

' _Dear Mikage,_

_ Yes, I knew that you would get curious, like anybody else would, and peeked inside the box. Oh, but if this isn't Mikage, please ignore this paper and throw it away. So anyway, I decided to write this note just to tell you its ok for you to look. I mean a dead girl just gave you something she wanted you to give to someone else, of course you want to look. Well, I just wanted to say…wait I forgot! Oh no! I'll just tell you when I remember. Bye!_

_From,_

_Nanami '_

Mikage put the note in his pocket and looked and at what was in the box. Once he saw it, he gave a little chuckle and smiled.

"Oh Nanami."


	6. Chapter 6

**-Tomoe's POV-**

***The next day***

I got out of my futon. It's been a day sense Nanami died. I already have a headache. That's to be expected, though. I stayed up all night, thinking about her.

"Ughh!"

I shouldn't have even dealt with her. I wonder why I even agreed to be her familiar.

…

Oh ya, I remember. She dragged me down when she was falling off a tree. Then she sealed the contract with a kiss and forced me to save her. Oh that reminded me of what happened two days ago.

**-Normal POV-**

Tomoe put a finger on his lips.

_Man, her lips were so soft…_

Tomoe realized what he was thinking and quickly put his hand down.

_Not like humans and yokais could ever be together anyway. But why do I miss her so much then?_

Tomoe got dressed and headed into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. Then he remembered that he was going to finish Nanami's grave site. So he forgot about breakfast and went outside to her grave. He walked over and sat/squatted next to the grave.

Before he went outside, he grabbed some flowers. They were tulips, her favorite. She told him that there were her mother's favorite, also.

Tomoe put the flowers over her barrial site. Then he noticed he grabbed too many flowers and decided to put them next to the cherry tree.

_She loved this tree. She would sit under it for hours sometimes just watching the petals fall down._

Tomoe then choose to sit down where she would usually. Once he sat down, he felt Nanami's presence. That was weird. He It felt so warm though. He also smelled a very, very faint scent of her. He felt like he could just fall asleep there. Before he knew it, his eye lids have closed and he started a peaceful sleep.

Nanami was there watching him. She came from her hiding spot and walked over to Tomoe. She sat down in front of him. He was lying against the tree.

_He looked so clam._

The temptation was too great and she cuddled next to him.

_Oh how much I bet he missed this._

Then something she didn't expect to happen happened.

Tomoe put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Then he placed his other hand around her, like in a hug, but more romantic.

A big blush was on Nanami's face. She couldn't believe what was happening right now!

Tomoe was hugging her!

Even though as much as she would love to stay like this forever, she couldn't let him see her. Not now.

She tried to wiggle out of his arms and that caused a chain reaction of him squeezing her tighter.

"Stop moving…" Tomoe said sleepily, with a little smug face.

_What could he be thinking! Please don't wake up! This would be to embarrassing._

Nanami turned her head to face his face. She just noticed how cute his face is when he is sleeping. It's like an angle. She decided to take a closer look at his face features. Her face was getting closer.

_5in_

_4in_

_3in_

_2in_

_1in_

Their faces were so close she could feel every breath he took. Their lips were only one moment away from something.

Her face was official a tomato.

All she had to do is take it closer.

Then Tomoe started to open his eyes…


	7. Chapter 7

**-Nanami's POV-**

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I have to get out of here!

While quickly trying to think of a way to get out of this event, Tomoe start to slowly open his eyes.

Just then, I remembered Kejama. She gave me a talisman just for this predicament.

**-Normal POV-**

**(Try imagining this in slow motion ** ** )**

While Tomoe's eyes were just a sliver open, Nanami tried to active the talisman. Just then, she remembered the words to say. She tried to say the words when Tomoe eyes were half-way up of the half-way point **(if you understand that XD)**.

Tomoe started being able to see a blurry image in front of him. That's when he noticed a figure in front of him. His eyes were almost halfway up when the figure started to disappear. Being very curious at what was in front of him, he tried to open his eye lids faster, but they weren't quick enough. Once the morning blurriness was gone, the figure disappeared.

_What was next to me?_

Looking up at the blazing sun, he saw it was only midday.

_How long did I sleep?_

Getting up, he noticed a ripped piece of cloth on a root next to where the figure was. Picking it up, he started to sniff it. His eyes started to widen like they never had before. It smelled like Nanami!

He franticly looked around to see if she was near. He couldn't believe it, Nanami was there!

"Nanami! Where are you?!" Tomoe yelled out, loud enough to let Mikage know he was out there.

Walking outside, Mikage walked over to Tomoe and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Tomoe, calm down. She's not there. She's not with us anymore." Mikage hated it when he had to be the serious guy.

Tomoe looked around at him and noticed that he was acting like an idiot. He decided to hide the piece of cloth and stuff it in his kimono. He wasn't quick enough and Mikage saw that he had the cloth. He just smiled.

He brought Tomoe over to the grave and pointed out, "See, it's not a dream."

_Oh, how much I want to tell him._

Tomoe looked down and just walked back inside. He started to walk over to Nanami's room.

He stopped right in front of her door. He then got a flashback of one time when he walked into her room. She was so surprised to see me because I was away for a while back then.

Smiling, he opened the door and walked in. Upon seeing the room, he saw that her cloths were still piled up along the floor.

_She was always messy_.

Going around, he started to pick up the cloths. He picked up a reasonably big pile and noticed a box under it. Placing the cloths back on the ground, he picked up the box. Sniffing it, making sure it was Nanami's, he opened it. Upon the opening, he saw a note piled on top of an item. Lifting up the note, not looking at the item in the box, (it was covered with a black cloth), he read the note.

' _Dear Tomoe,_

_ Hia, did you miss me? If you find this, it means that I'm either dead or your just mischievous. Either way, I have a gift for you. I had a hard time trying to figure out what to give you when it hit me, I have the perfect thing to give you. I enjoyed it a lot, so thanks. It was very pretty. Oh, also, why are you in my room? Haha, just kidding. Well…see you later?_

_Sincerely,_

_Nanami '_

Tears started to fall. Tomoe stood there, holding the paper that was slowly starting to become wet, the tears erasing the ink on the paper. Looking down at the box, he slowly picked it up. Removing the black cloth to unravel the gift he once gave to her.

It was the hair pin.

Quickly covering the pin back up, he placing the box on her drawer. He wasn't ready for this.

**-Mizuki's POV-**

Zzzzzzz…

**-Mikage's POV-**

"What?"

In front of me, a Nanami was manifesting up from the ground.

"Whoa, that was cool." Nanami said while looking at me.

"Uhh..."

"Oh, well, I am the LAND god." Nanami said, with a little 'duh" tone.

"Then why did you only come when the wind blew last time?"

"Oh, that's because I didn't have enough power in me to do it by myself. Well, now that I'm back, want me to explain?"

Snapping back to reality, he said, "Ya."

Walking over to the tree, just so not to get spotted by anyone, Nanami started to explain.

"Ok, so when I died, I met this Wind god named Kejama. She was really kind. Well, a long confusing explanation from her later, she told me that I basically wasn't ready to die. She told me that the Death god, which I still think she made that up, made a mistake, which lead to my death. So she helped me try to come back to the real world, but I didn't have enough of my own power to keep me planted on Earth. That's why I kept disappearing." Nanami stopped there, trying to remember what happened next.

"Oh, and then, when Tomoe discovered my gift I gave him, it gave me enough power to stay in this world. So I'm here to stay now. I still have no idea how to face everyone…"

Standing there, a little dumbfounded, he finally gained his composer. "That doesn't really make sense though. The time when you went to the hell place, Tomoe went and saved you. Couldn't he just of did that to bring you back?"

"I know, I was confused, too. That's why I didn't completely believe what she was saying."

"So what about your body I buried? Is there going to be two of you?"

"No, it's gone now, if you dig it up. But I don't think you want to do that." Nanami explained.

Mikage looked at the miracle in front of him.

She really is back…

"I'm just glad you're back safe and sound." Mikage leaded forward and hugged Nanami. She returned the hug, happily. Letting go of her, he lead her inside for lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Normal POV-**

Nanami walks into the living room. She sees that there is a picture of her propped up with flowers surrounding it.

"Oh, how sweet Mikage. There tulips, my favorite."

Seeing that Nanami saw the mini shrine he build for her, he said, "Oh, I guess we don't need that anymore, or the grave for that matter." Mikage quickly grabbed the picture and flowers. He placed them on a table nearby. Turning around, he said, "Well, want to go tell everyone about this 'surprise'?"

"Actually, I kinda' need to use the bathroom." Nanami stated, a little embarrassed.

"OH, of course. Go ahead. It's your shrine." Mikage stepped aside and showed her the way to the restroom, which he knew she already knew where it was.

Walking through the doorway, Mikage gave a happy smile.

_I'm so glad she is back. But this is all too weird…_

Wandering around in the room for about 10 minutes, he noticed that Tomoe opened the door and was standing against the door seal.

"What are you doing? It looks like your way to excited for something…"

Mikage stopped instantly, and looked up at an impatient Tomoe. Upon further investigation, he saw that he had a note in his hands.

_He must have found the gift. But why does he seem to be mad…_

Trying to change the topic, he asked, "What's that note in your hand that you tried hiding?"

He didn't react to him finding it. He just kept standing there, but aware that he was going to try to take it.

"So, let me read it." Running up to him, Mikage tried to reach around him to grab the note.

"No! This is mine! I won't let you read it." Tomoe backed into the room, trying to get it away from Mikage. Even though he was shorter then him, he was able to get it away.

"Well, it's ok. I already know what it says anyways."

Tomoe froze in his tracks.

_He already knows? How is that possible?_

Mikage took that moment to grab the note. Tomoe, who was dumbfounded, let the note be taken away from him.

"Hey! Give it back!"

But it was too late. Mikage read the note and saw that is was from Nanami. He had a surprised look on his face. (Even though he already knew what he said. He read it when he received the gift.) He had to make it look like he didn't know. Just to make sure Tomoe didn't think he was saying the truth.

Tomoe had to get it away from him as soon as possible. He grabbed one of his leaves he kept handy and threw it on Mikage.

"Turn into a fish!"

*Poof*

Before he knew what was going on, there lay a Mikage fish in a little pool of water. He started to wiggle around, unsuccessfully trying to get away.

"Flop, flop"

"Wait, what was that now?" Tomoe said with an evil grin on his face.

"Flop, flop, splash, flop"

"Sorry, I can't understand what you're saying. Are you asking me to grill you? Sure, I'll gladly do that. Then I'll have you for lunch." Tomoe said while walking up to him.

"FLOP, FLOP, FLOP!"

**-Mikage's POV-**

HEEEEELP!

SOMEONE!

**-Normal POV-**

Tomoe knelled down and picked up the wiggly fish. Summoning his fox fire, he started to grill the fish.

"Hehe. Now you're going to get it." Tomoe said, with an evil little look. **( :D )**

"Hey, Mikage wha-"

The door open and there stood Nanami, with an open mouth.

"Flop"

…

..

.

With a screaming face, Nanami commanded, "TOMOE, TURN HIM BACK, NOW!"


	9. Chapter 9

**-Mikage's POV-**

Oh, thank goodness! Someone came to my rescue. This does make it a little bit more complicated though.

**-Normal POV-**

A sudden powerful wave of magic hit Tomoe that forced him to turn Mikage back into a human.

While the spell did its thing, Nanami stood there with an angry face that couldn't be matched. She was really angry right now. She didn't have time to think of how this is the first time Tomoe saw her sense her death.

Tomoe couldn't think either.

**-Tomoe's POV-**

She's is back! I can't believe it! She is really right there in front of me! The girl I have been trying to get out of my mind is here!

**-Normal POV-**

*Poof*

Mikage has been turned back into the human that he is.

"Thanks, Nanami. I thought I was going to be grilled alive. You don't know how scary Tomoe can be sometimes." Mikage stood up, stretching his arms and legs.

Tomoe turned around and just stood there, looking at Nanami. He was so dumbfounded.

_She really is here!_

Nanami stood there, still with a disapproving look on her face. Tomoe didn't care. He ran up to her and hugged her. He didn't want to let go! He never wants her to leave him!

Nanami stood there with an open mouth. She could start to feel something fall on her shoulder. Tomoe lifted his head, tears overtaking him.

"Oh, Nanami. I missed you so much, you idiot…" Tomoe fell on his knees, looking up at her. Nanami stood there, looking down at her familiar and how he had broken down right there in front of her and Mikage.

Mikage then thought that they needed time alone to talk it over. He didn't want to ruin the moment. He then walked out of the living room and into the hallway.

Tomoe didn't bother to watch him leave. He didn't care right now. All he was thinking was that the girl he lost is right in front of his face.

Nanami sat down with him, so that they would be face to face. Looking into each other's eyes, Tomoe felt so happy.

Siting there in silence, besides Tomoe occasional sniffle, they just looked into each other's eyes. Tomoe still had his arms around her. He pulled her closer, which Nanami didn't mind. She knew that he missed her so much.

"Don't ever leave me again, ok?"

Nanami knew that that was a hollow promise. One day she was going to die, and this was going to happen again. But still…

"Ok, I promise…"

Tomoe had eventually stopped crying. He didn't want to know how she got here, only that she is going to stay.

Tomoe lay his head on her lap. He just wanted to feel her there next to him.

Nanami didn't mind, though she did blush a little. She still wasn't use to him being so close. Even though that's what she wanted.

She then felt Tomoe slowly start to fall asleep. All this news was probably too much for him at once.

She put her hand on his head, slowly bushed his hair with her hand. She shifted her fingers around his ears. She noticed that his ears were bigger then she thought. He had such a serious look on his face, she never really got to see his ears up close.

With the soothing motion of Nanami's hand, Tomoe fell asleep. He hand a dream about her. It's been a while sense one of his dreams where good. Usually there were about her being killed in other ways. He even had a nightmare when he killed her with his own claws. His hand covered his her red sticky blood. He was so freighted with he woke up. He ran around, checking to see if Nanami was hurt or not.

Nanami just sat there, run her hand through his long hair, thinking of how to tell him of how she is here.

**-Mizuki's POV-**

"Zzzzzzzzz…*Snort*"


	10. Chapter 10

**-Tomoe's POV-**

I woke up by the sunlight that was shining on my face. But something felt weird. The first thing I noticed is that I wasn't sleeping in my bed, or even my room. Then all the memories came flooding back in. The image that popped in first was Nanami.

I look up, and there she was. I lifted my head off her lap, which was actually quite comfy. She was looking at me with those brown colored eyes. She kept looking, her eyes twinkling. And she kept looking... Now it looked like she was staring.

And staring…

And staring..

And staring.

Now it was actually really creepy. Really creepy. Finally I spoke up. "…what?"

She just kept on staring at me. Is there something on my face? I lifted my hands to my face, patting around, checking if there was anything on it, but there wasn't anything. I put my hand back down. She just stared.

"What! Stop staring at me! It's starting to creep me out!" Now I felt like I wanted to get out of there. I hope she isn't angry at me for something.

Her face wasn't angry looking at all though. It was actually pretty caring looking. Then she finally spoke up.

"To...mo…e.." She looked so weak. Then something happened. She closed her eyes and limply started falling.

"Nanami!"

I tried to catch her by she landed on my laps. It was a loud 'plop'.

"Nanami! Nanami! What's wrong! Nanami" I shock her vigorously. "Nanami!" She still wouldn't move.

What's going on with her!

Then I started to feel her stomach moving. That's when I found out that she was sleeping. Reason finally hit my head. She probably stayed awake all night, watching over me. That's why she is so sleepy. I should have known.

I gently placed her back on my laps. I ran my hand down her back, trying to get her to relax.

**-Mizuki's POV-**

I finally got out of bed. Mikage when into my room to wake me up. He told me to go to the living room because he had something to show me. So I got dressed. I really didn't want to go, unless it was Nanami that was there, I didn't find it worth it. I just decided to go anyways. He just kept bothering me until I went.

I opened the door. I really wasn't feeling up to it today. Oh Nanami, please come back.

I walked in, seeing Tomoe on his knees. I just looked around, but I didn't find what Mikage was talking about. So I asked.

"Tomoe, did Mikage leave anything here for me to see?"

Tomoe looked at me with thekindest looking eyes I ever seen him have. What in the world would give him the power to have those eyes, unless…

Tomoe leaned over to the side, and that's where I saw her. Nanami was sleeping on Tomoe's lap.

I took a deep breath and yelled, "Nan-!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! She's sleeping you idiot." Tomoe put a finger up to his lips.

Oh, duh! I forgot she was sleeping. I was just so exited!

I ran up to her. Kneeling down, I started to run my hand through her hair. It still was as soft as I remember. I just want to squish her!

She looked to peaceful. Then a question popped in my head.

"How did she get here?" Tomoe shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know either.

"All I know is that she is here. All of her is here. Her spiritual powers still work so it's her."

**-Normal POV-**

Several hours later, Nanami finally woke up. She greeting Mizuki, he hugged her until she started to push him back. Mikage also joined in. They all did a big group hug, with Nanami in the middle. After finally letting go, she explained everything she knew to them. Tomoe was a bit confused.

Several days passed since then. Tomoe had DEFIANTLY kept a closer watch on her now. She herself was still skeptical about how she got back, but she just decided that she didn't want to push her luck. Everything was back to normal.

Or so she thought.


End file.
